Talk:Head Boy or Girl
Prefect Dumbledore? It isn't mentioned anywhere in canon that Albus was ever a prefect (or head of house for that matter). Is this information from an interview? :It's mentioned in Ch. 18 of Deathly Hallows that Dumbledore was a Prefect and Head Boy while at Hogwarts. I'm not sure about him having been a Head of House. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Penelope Head Girl? I´ve never read anything about Penelope being Head girl. Wehere is it stated? In the second book, she´s prefect only.--Rodolphus 20:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Head BOY?? I find this title to be more sexist than realistic. The article is titled "Head Boy" but covers both Head Boy and Head Girl. Shouldn't it be along the lines of "Head Student"? --SilverDrama 10:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I would say that all Head Students are usually grouped into the Head Boy category. The main generic name for a specific group in nearly always the same as the male variant; wizards can refer to both wizards and witches, just as mankind refers to both men and women. Its not meant to be sexist, its just the more common term. --Parodist 19:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Not to bring religion in, but it's like when the Bible uses the word "man" or "men". It just a general term for both genders. (Padfoot00777 02:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) And the Bible is the best example of a non-sexist work, right? We are not going to debate religion here O.K. Ithink it should be Head Boys & Girls.AH2000 23:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree it should be Head Boy & Girl, students are never simply grouped under "Head Boy" even in real life it is Head Boy and Girl. The title suggests the page is only about the Head Boy's when it's about both and Head Girl redirects here. 01:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Guest. Let's have a vote: Which should be the name? Head Boy Head Girl Head Student Head Boys and Girls Others (please specify) AB Ng Talk 10:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) heads get separate living quarters? I'm kind of into reading fanfiction and a LOT of them mention that Heads get separate dorming quarters that they can decide whether or not to use. I'm just wondering if that's cannon or something someone thought would be neat and then the idea spread like wildfire. Anyone know? This was never stated a canon, it is a thing many people like to make up especially when playing James and Lily Potter as they can have them share a bed and such. 01:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Anon. What the heck? OK, what's up with the "Known Head Boys and Girls" thing? Why isn't James Potter on there? Or Tom Riddle? Or Percy Weasley? Instead, there's a couple of random names. It seems weird. Somebody should edit it. Do you want me to? RolandaSmithson 18:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture...??? I leave the page alone for one second and now the picture of Tom Riddle in his student years has been changed to...something weird. I REALLY think somebody should change that. If I had a picture of Tom Riddle as a Head Boy I would change it. RolandaSmithson 18:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :That was some random act of vandalism. It's fixed now. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thanks, Seth. RolandaSmithson 02:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Barty Crouch Shouldn't Barty Crouch be added? I thought JKR mentioned that he was a Head Boy. I would add him, but I'm not sure when he was a Head Boy. RolandaSmithson 01:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Footnote 3 The link is no longer valid; does anyone have a working one? Wonka2011 02:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :I updated the link. Thanks for pointing this out. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Names I think it's very strange the name of the article is Head Boy when it is also for Head Girls too. I see the vote above from a couple of years ago, and the winner is clearly to rename it Head Students. I don't get why anyone would think it's fine to name the article after only Head Boys when it not - it for girls too. It's odd. I think we should either make Head Girls their own page, or change the name to Head Students. --Kates39 (talk) 16:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : Bumping! --Kates39 (talk) 20:50, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed - like Wizardkind, it should be changed to a general term that covers both genders of the Head Student role. --21:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :: Great! I will change the name of the article to reflect that. Thank you :) --Kates39 (talk) 21:37, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Wizardkind comes from canon. Is the term "Head Student" ever used in canon, though? (it should be the singular form anyway; "Student", not "Students") -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:40, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::"Head Student" doesn't appear to be used in the novels, companion books, or Pottermore articles (I don't have an easy way to search all the interviews yet ;) Instead the few uses are "Head Boy and Girl" (such as - "I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors") --Ironyak1 (talk) 03:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I thought about naming it "Head Boy and Girl" but I went with the results of the vote above to name it "Head Student" but we can always change it again! Maybe Head Boy and Girl would be better considering it was said in the book :) --Kates39 (talk) 09:16, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Sorry to rehash again, but I'm thinking "Head Boy or Head Girl" is the better title for the article. It is singular like how it is used in the article text and seems to make the most sense when looking at other articles that link here. Any "final" thoughts? ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:07, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: I agree! Looks and sounds much better. I actually meant to change it to the singular spelling but it wouldn't let me at the time. Hopefully it will now for you :) --Kates39 (talk) 19:17, September 6, 2016 (UTC)